


Patrol

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Azelle gets horny at the end but theres no actual sex, F/M, Lex is going to die lol, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: By Sigurd's order, Arden gets to have help guarding the castle.Thanks to a certain blue haired cocky shithead, Azelle finds himself patrolling with his childhood friend (and current big time crush) Tailtiu.Things go better then expected.
Relationships: Azelle/Tiltyu | Tailtiu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Patrol

Azelle wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation. 

_"So… Who's staying on guard duty then?"_

Oh right. Lex was how. 

_Next time I'll be making him stay behind with Ayra, then he'll think twice before making me stay behind with the woman HE KNOWS I'M CRUSHING ON!_

He wasn't even sure when it had switched from Aideen to Tailtiu. It had just sort of… happened. As a result of fighting together with her. 

Weird. 

Anyway, the situation he had gotten himself into was not a great one. In an attempt to avoid third wheeling, Arden was keeping watch in the tower, leaving Azelle to patrol the halls with Tailtiu. 

He clutched his tome to his chest, holding his hand out with a small flame burning in it. Advantages of being a fire mage, he could make a light whenever he needed it. 

"So… How have you been?" Tailtiu asked suddenly, with a bright smile.

"O-Oh, um… I've been well," Azelle replied, mentally cursing his stutter. 

"Hey I've been wondering, why did you join Sigurd's army?" She questioned, randomly changing the topic, "I know you're a powerful mage and all, but… You never seemed like the type to get involved in a war like this." 

"What?! Where did that come from?" Her random question surprised him, and he flushed, "Um…" 

"Sorry! Sorry," she laughed a bit, "I was just curious, you don't have to answer! Lex said he joined just so he could keep an eye on you, but he didn't mention why you joined." 

"I… It's… kind of embarrassing," Azelle frowned, "Promise you won't laugh?" The flame in his hand flickered, casting their shadow along the stone corridor of the castle. 

"It can't be that bad, tell me! I promise I won't laugh!" Tailtiu nodded, her smile still bright. The way she smiled and spoke happily made his stomach turn. 

"Um… I… I joined because… well… Lady Aideen was kidnapped… a-and… I wanted to help, so when I heard Lord Sigurd was off to rescue her… I decided to help." 

There was a pause. 

Then Tailtiu started giggling, which soon became laughter. A loud but warm jingle that made Azelle blush the same colour as his hair, and his stomach twist even more. The fire in his hand became a darker shade of crimson.

"H-hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" He protested, as she calmed her laughter. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" She giggled a few more times, snickered, broke into laughter AGAIN, and then finally stopped, "I just… Of all the reasons, I can't believe I'm surprised that you joined because of Lady Aideen! Of course you would!" 

He frowned, seeming embarrassed. Her smile faltered. 

"Hey now, don't give me that!" The lavender haired girl poked his cheek, giving him a playful pout. He looked away, huffing and trying to be angry. 

"Azellleee!" She poked him again, "You know I was just joking!" 

"Y-Yeah, well… You said you wouldn't laugh, but you did! So you lied to me," the redhead declared, almost childishly, "And now our friendship is over!" He scoffed with an over dramatic flair. 

Tailtiu gasped loudly, "No! Not our friendship! Anything but that!" 

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you decided to laugh at me," he replied, looking away to hide his blush. He loved it when they could just fool around like this. She knew he wasn't actually mad at her. 

"I'm sorrrryyy!" Tailtiu replied, "Will you pleeaassee forgive me? Pretty please?" 

"Hmmm… No," his hand was getting tired, so he picked up a torch off the wall, and used the flame to ignite it. The torch caught fire, lighting up the hall again as he closed his palm and put his flame out. 

"Awww," she pouted again, "Well fine, I'll just have to tell Arvis about how you nearly died last week." 

Azelle spluttered, "W-What?! You wouldn't! He would never forgive me OR Lord Sigurd if you tell him!" 

"Well, maybe you should forgive me then," she giggled, and he let out a heavy, over dramatic sigh. 

"Fiiinnne, you're forgiven," Azelle told her, "On one condition." 

"Which is?" She tilted her head to the side. 

"Um… Help me get Lex and Ayra to take the next guard shift with Arden," he said. The two began to walk down the halls again.

"Huh?" Tailtiu blinked, "Why Lex and Ayra?" 

"Because… um…" he blushed, "I'm mad at Lex and I want him to know what it's like to embarrass yourself in front of your crush." 

"Oooh…" she giggled again, "Alrighty! Sounds good to me!" 

He smiled, "Thanks Tailtiu." 

It became quiet again. 

"So, what did you do to embarrass yourself in front of Lady Aideen?" 

He squeaked, "Eh?!" 

Tailtiu giggled, again, and cursed that giggle that made his heart warm and his stomach twist into knots. 

"Well, I assume Lex made you embarrass yourself in front of Lady Aideen, since you said you wanted him to know what it's like to embarrass yourself in front of your crush, right? So what happened?" 

Oh. 

"Um… Well, it… wasn't Lady Aideen-" 

"Wait so you DON'T have a crush on her anymore?" She blinked, "Then who is it?!" 

"U-um…" he blushed bright red. 

Tailtiu grabbed his shoulders, making him drop the torch in surprise, "Is it Lady Ethlyn? Lady Deirdre? They're both taken so probably not- Oh! What about Lady Lachesis?!" She shook his shoulders, "Tell meee!" 

"Tailtiu!" He blurted out, panicking at her interrogation, "It's you!" 

She froze. 

So did he. 

[I]Oh fuck.

"Wait… me?" 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-_

Azelle nodded slowly. 

A crimson colour began to spread across Tailtiu's face. She let go of his shoulders, and stepped back. 

"I-I um, I mean, uh- Gotcha! Haha… hah… ha?" He did finger guns, trying to make this all into a joke, "Um…" she was going to reject him, he knew it. Oh god why did he ever agree to this oh god- 

"Don't… Don't lie to me Azelle," she frowned, looking nervous, "Do you… You mean it? You actually like… me?" 

He faltered, hands falling to his side again, "Um… Y-Yeah… I like you Tailtiu, a… a lot actually… Ah… I-I-I'm sorry, this is not the time for this, we should be patrolling-" 

"Hey…" Tailtiu grabbed his hand suddenly, making him squeal once again, "Azelle?" 

"Y...Yeah?" Azelle didn't look at her, scared of the rejection.

"Um… H-Hey, look at me! I wanna tell you something!" 

He flinched, and didn't answer. 

"Azelllle! As much as I love your hair talking to it is weird!" 

He took a shaky breath, before turning to face her. The redhead braced himself for her rejection, not looking her in the eye.

Then he felt a warm pressure on his lips, and his eyes widened, shooting back to face her. 

The lavender haired girl was kissing him, eyes closed, her hands gripping his. 

He panicked. What is this? Does she feel bad for him? Is she just playing along to make him feel better? There's no way she actually likes him back right?? 

Before he knew it, the redhead was kissing her back, eyes closing as he relaxed. 

The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Neither of them had any experience, making it sloppy and a bit awkward, but Tailtiu was passionate, and a bit forceful. Azelle didn't notice until his back was against the wall. 

Finally, she pulled away. They were both panting. 

Azelle couldn't focus. Had that really just happened? She kissed him? He kissed her? Does she like him? Does she feel bad for him? Does she- 

Then she was leaning on him, burying her face into his shoulder with her arms around him and she was warm, and her skin was soft and- Dear Naga, this must be a dream.

"I like you a lot too, Azelle," she whispered softly into his ear, and his breath hitched. 

"Would you like to- maybe um, that is- um…" 

She let out another giggle, waiting patiently for him to form a coherent sentence but gods above it was hard with her right next to him and did she really just admit to liking him back or was she just playing along to make him feel better- 

"...Dinner? A-after our patrol?" He managed out finally, his face the same shade as his hair. 

Tailtiu pulled away finally. Her face was red, she was panting a little and all Azelle could think about was how hot she looked like that, and- oh fuck. 

"Dinner sounds great- Oh my god, are you horny?" 

_I'm going to murder Lex._

"N-no," he lied quickly, and she burst out laughing. 

"Don't worry," she squeezed his hand, smiling brightly at him, "I'll take care of it." 

His face turned a brighter shade of red, if that was even possible, "TAILTIU!" 

Tailtiu's laughter could be heard throughout the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm alive. 
> 
> This is a birthday present for my friend, who is a big time Azelle/Tailtiu simp. Figured I would share it. 
> 
> And yes. Lex probably had a few burns that Ethlyn, Lachesis, and Aideen had to take care of after this.


End file.
